


I Constantly Thank God For Lassiter

by littlestbandmerchshop



Series: Wait for It... [2]
Category: Psych
Genre: Dreams, In Love, M/M, No Dialogue, Pre-Relationship, shawn is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestbandmerchshop/pseuds/littlestbandmerchshop
Summary: When Shawn gets up early and can't quite go back to sleep, he daydreams about a certain head detective.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shawn is thinking/dreaming about Lassiter a lot.
> 
> (Title based off of Panic! at the Disco's 'I Constantly Thank God for Esteban')

Shawn woke up slowly from a deep sleep. It was still early enough that the sun wasn't fully showing itself through his curtains, but it wasn't too early that it wasn't showing itself at all.

Shawn fluttered his eyelashes in an attempt to clear his sleep-soaked vision. He took a look at his alarm clock on his bedside table.

7:32am.

The colon in between the numbers blinked at him endlessly. He wondered if he could disable that.

Shawn wasn't a morning person. Everyone knew this about him. He didn't like coffee very much, unless he needed it. And he certainly didn't like morning people.

Morning people are the worst.

Shawn turned on his side and closed his heavy eyelids, hoping to get some sleep. 

His mind wandered. He wondered if Gus was awake. He always loved talking to Gus in the mornings. That's when they had their best chats.

He wondered if Lassie was awake yet. He probably was. He probably had made a pot of coffee, took a quick shower and he was probably reading the newspaper at that very moment.

Shawn wondered if maybe, someday, Shawn would be the one to make the pot of coffee. He wondered if maybe Carlton would come out from his shower in just a towel, hug Shawn from behind and give him little neck kisses as they both smiled helplessly.

Shawn was so hopelessly in love.

His mind drifted to lazy Saturdays with Lassie, and what those would entail. Maybe a long walk on the beach, (cliché, he knows), but it would be romantic to say the least.

Maybe early Sunday mornings would include chocolate chip pancakes, and orange juice, and forehead kisses, and maybe some hand holding.

Shawn loved holding hands. He would hold everyone's hand if he could. He always felt safer when someone was holding his hand, maybe even if they had their fingers intertwined.

He dreamt of Carlton gripping his hand when he saw Shawn getting nervous or scared.

He dreamt of Carlton noticing him.

Shawn dreamt of being noticed. He dreamt of being loved, and cared for, by someone who has his heart, whether they knew it or not.

Shawn thanked God for Carlton Lassiter. 

Shawn hoped and wished that someday, hopefully sooner than later, he would either get up the courage to ask, or Lassiter would just somehow figure it out by looking at him, and maybe they would end up together.

But, even if they didn't, Shawn still thanked God that Lassiter existed. That he was alive and breathing. 

Shawn laid in his bed that morning at around 8:00am, and floated between sleep and being awake, thinking and dreaming about Carlton being happy. Whether or not that meant being with Shawn, he didn't know. But one thing he did know, was that he was going to do everything in his power to make sure Lassie was as happy as he could be.

Shawn fell back into his deep sleep after, once again, thanking God for Lassiter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and feedback! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: littlestbandmerchshop.tumblr.com
> 
> And on Twitter: @lousthighburn


End file.
